Tu amor me enseño
by Fresita lee
Summary: una pequeña historia entre Hinata y Naruto


**Tu amor me enseño.**

En konoha ya las cosas comenzaban a tomar rumbo después de la cuarta guerra, personas que se habían ido habían vuelto, personas que pensamos que eran débiles nos demostraron que cuando se ama haríamos cualquier cosa por el amor de nuestra vida, y hay en ese lado se encontraba el rubio de ojos azules, que en más de una oportunidad dio el tomo por el todo por el bienestar de konoha.

Pero en el último encuentro para defender a konoha, una persona lo sorprendió al defenderlo contra el enemigo cuando él se encontraba débil, después de esa batalla ya no la vio con los mismo ojos a la peliazul, pero no podía dejar atrás lo que sentía por su amiga que lo acompaño en cada batalla, y menos podía olvidar que su amiga estaba enamorado del chico por quien peleo para que regresara y así pudiera cumplir la promesa a la chica pelirosa.

Pero el rubio debía decidió seguir adelante y ver feliz a todos sus amigos eso lo hacía feliz pero no completaba su felicidad, los días pasaron y el tiempo transcurrió mucho, un día el rubio caminando por a la aldea algo despistado, se tropieza con alguien que tenía tiempo que no veía, al levantar su mirada se dio cuenta que no era una desconocida, era aquella peliazul que lo defendió y no se veía desde entonces…

- Hinata (con cara de sorpresa) disculpa venia algo distraído.

La miro de arriba-abajo noto que ya no era la misma, había cambiado, los dos ya no eran lo mismo.

- Naruto-kun (dijo la peliazul agachando su rostro y con voz tímida). No debes preocuparte yo también venia distraída, discúlpame tú a mí.

El rubio también bajo la mirada algo intimidado, un momento de silencio quedo entre ellos.

- Ettoo… bueno Hinata creo que seguiré con mi rumbo… fue un gusto encontrarte… (Dijo el rubio marcando su paso)

La peliazul no dijo ni una palabra, en su mente quedaba la mirada de rubio que hacía que su cara pálida tomara un color carmesí, al rozar sus chaquetas cuando el rubio se iba, Hinata se armo de valor y lo detuvo.

- Naruto-kum quisiera que me acompañaras a un lugar… etto... Si puedes?. Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro

El rubio sorprendido pues es la primera vez que la peliazul le hablo sin agachar la cara, y pensó que era momento de hablar de lo que paso en aquella batalla, tomaba rumbo a una zona un poco alejada de la aldea adentrándose al bosque, los dos chicos no dejaban de pensar en que decirse, naruto pensaba – no había notado el color de su mejillas toma cuando estoy con ella, la hacen ver más tiernas- pasaba por su mente y se mostraba en su rostro con una sonrisa. Aunque en una parte no se dio cuenta que Hinata también estaba algo pensativa – etto…naruto-kun has venido conmigo, acaso te intereso…después de la batalla no hemos vuelto a hablar y más de lo que te dije esa vez…naruto-kun sabes que te amo- pero esa última frase, no tan solo estaba en su mente, también se encontraba en sus labios, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho solo le pudo dar la espalda al rubio guerrero.

Pero ya naruto sabia lo que pasaría, se detuvo al igual que ella, - Hinata te escuche, y lo sabes, pero quisiera que me lo dijeras mirándome a los ojos- la peliazul sorprendida, abrió sus ojos, dejando los nervios, pensando que este era el momento indicado para decirle a rubio que lo amaba en silencio desde hace años y que hasta esa ve tuvo el valor de decir, cuando sintió miedo de perderlo al verlo tirado en el piso- naruto-kun te amo, y me lo he guardo desde hace mucho tiempo tal vez me lo debí a ver seguido callado- mirando al rubio fijamente fue lo que dijo la rubio, naruto sin medir palabra alguna, se acerco…con su brazo hizo que pasara por su cintura atrayéndola hacia él, solo pudo responder a sus palabras con un beso apasionado, el continuaba con sus ojos abiertos sorprendida de lo que hacia el rubio pero no tuvo más que responder a su beso pues era lo que ella quería y se imaginaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sus labios no se detenían, su corazón se paralizaba y no podían parar, ella no pudo contenerse y lo abrazo fuertemente, entre besos el rubio le dijo que la amaba, la peliazul sintió con el ritmo de su corazón volvía a latir, no podía creer lo que ocurriendo, sus besos tiernos se intensificaba a más apasionados, no podían ya ocultar lo que sentía, en la pegaba más a su cuerpo, tanto que sentía como el ritmo de su corazón era más rápido, que su respiración era más fuerte, sus comenzaron a bajar a sus cuello, y sus manos comenzaban a filtrase por su chaqueta, la levanto, y ella lo abrazo con sus piernas, la recostó en el pasto, ella abrió su chaqueta despacio…y el la de ella, querían sentir el calor de cada uno, volverlo en un solo sentir pero el corazón de Hinata, seguía acelerado, estaba temblando de nervio, naruto lo noto, y se detuvo mirándola a sus ojos blancos profundo, - Hinata, tranquila no hay prisa para esto, te amo.- le dijo el rubio besando su frente y luego un beso tierno en sus labios- se quedo en el pecho de ella sintiendo sus latidos, que para el eran el sonido más dulce ahí se quedaron en el pasto durante horas.

Al pasar el tiempo, su amor fue creciendo, pero aun no estaban dispuestos contárselo a sus amigos, pero Hinata estaba llena de alegría porque su sueño era realidad, y se lo conto a ten-ten que era lo más cercano a su amiga, pero con el tiempo se convirtieron en las mejores cómplices y ayudaba a que se encontrara con su rubio amado. Ya eran termino de la tres semanas juntos… en la misma semana la amiga del pelirubio se había peleado con su chico, el rubio no podía creer que pudiera mas el orgullo de su amigo, que el amor que le tenía a Sakura, pero que se podía esperar de sasuke siempre fue orgulloso, pero no le importo debía apoyar a su amiga si imaginar que podía pasar, dejo de verse ese día con su amada para estar con su amiga, aquella chica que amo durante un buen tiempo pero igual seguía siendo su amiga y lo necesitaba.

- Hola Sakura, aquí estoy cuéntame que ha pasado con sasuke- dijo el pelirubio con un tono de voz algo molesto.

- Sabes naruto, ya no me importa la pelea con sasuke…siempre es lo mismo con el – dijo Sakura con un tono desinteresado- he notado a alguien más interesante y siempre ha estado ahí nunca me intereso pero ahora si me interesa.

- Etto... Sakura pero siempre has amado a sasuke, quien es ese chico – pregunto naruto

- Ese chico naruto,…eres tu- la pelirosa acerco su rostro al rubio y fue directo a sus labios

Naruto sorprendido de la situación, no podía alejar a Sakura de sus labios hasta que ella por voluntad propia se separo.

- Naruto, ¿qué ocurre?- se pregunto la pelirosa mirando a naruto con cara de confundida.

- Sakura…etto… no quiero ofenderte, pero ya no siento nada por ti…si siempre quise escuchar eso de ti pero ya es demasiado tarde, lo que sentía por ti, ya no es lo mismo…además tu están dolida por tu pelea con sasuke es mejor que hagamos de cuenta que no paso nada. Me debo ir

Pero el rubio no noto que alguien los había visto, no sabía que esa persona podía hacer que Hinata se enterara de lo ocurrido, no se percato de eso… solo se marcho, si nada que decir, ya era de tarde en la aldea y buscaba a su amada pero al encontrársela la noto, callada y que había llorado.- Hinata que ha ocurrido porque has llorado- le pregunto el rubio pero ella solo le respondió con una bófeta para el rubio ha sido el golpe más fuerte ha recibido.- naruto…(con lagrimas en sus ojos) estas lagrimas son por ti, dejaste de verme por ir a verte con Sakura… y … besarte con ella… que ha de pensar sasuke… tu amigo…

El rubio petrificado de lo que decía su amada solo se quedo callado, sin decir nada, ni un gesto, ni una mueca solo parado allí escuchando las palabras de la peliazul.

- Naruto no me piensas decir nada…todo es cierto…aun siente algo por Sakura… por eso la besaste… mejor no digas nada. TEE ODIOOO NARUTO. Salió corriendo la peliazul dándole un empujón fuerte al rubio.

Para naruto, era el tercer golpe más fuerte que le habían dado, ni en una batalla se sentía así, pero si lo ponen a elegir entre los golpees que le habían dado la peliazul, el golpe que destrozo su corazón fueron aquellas palabras… aquellas lagrimas, que lo hicieron volverse el ser mas diminuto de la aldea, hasta que volvió en sí, fue como si recibiera un golpe de adrenalina no podía dejar ir así a Hinata, corrió lo más rápido atrás de ella, hasta que logro detenerla, la miro a los ojos, y vio como estos estaban llenos de lagrimas.- Hinata escúchame- la sostuvo contra su cuerpo y ella peleaba contra él para que la soltara pero sus golpees no le hacían nada- Hinata a la única mujer que amo y con quien deseo compartir mi vida es contigo, Sakura es parte de mi pasado…yo... ya no siento nada por ello…si ocurrió el beso, pero no sentí nada – Hinata seguía peleando para zafarse de él, pero el rubio era fuerte en ese momento, cansada de dar golpe en vano solo quedo ahí entre sus brazos escuchando las palabras del rubio- Hinata te amo, desde aquel momento que me defendiste en la guerra cuando estaba débil, has estado en esas batalladas, y no solo eso, me has escuchado en todo lo que te digo, me has guantado mis imprudencias…y es por eso que te amo Hinata y no hay mas nada que desee estar a tu lado, Hinata hyuga, no me importa mis sentimientos de antes solo me importan los de ahora, solo me importa nuestro amor…tu amor me enseño eso.- el rubio se arrodillo ante la peliazul pidiendo perdón y que no lo dejara, ella solo se arrodillo ante él y solo le dijo- te amo naruto-kun, pero mírame a los ojos, cada palabra que dices, cada acción que ejerzas te creeré pero ahora debes ganarte mi confianza- fue lo único que dijo la hyuga, el rubio acepto lo que indico su amada y para cerrar su justo trato no hay mejor manera que un beso apasionado entre los amados.


End file.
